Composure
by if.its.worth.reading
Summary: Steve moves into the tower and catches one agent off guard. My first publish.
1. Welcome Home

_Authors (If I can call myself that) Note: So this is my first ever go at writing so I'm not sure if this will be a one shot or not. I had the visions clear in my head but I'm not convinced I conveyed them well enough. I figured if it was rubbish I could just prompt other writers. Don't be too harsh, haven't did story writing in about 10 years now._

* * *

Steve was the last of the Avengers to finally be convinced to move into Stark's tower. He only accepted the invitation to prevent Tony from leaving voicemails on his answering machine. Steve was so bad with technology, that he had to buy a new one just because Stark had filled up his first one with constant pleads and Steve didn't know how to delete them. Each Avenger was assigned with their own floor in the tower, with Stark having two floors to accommodate his ego. The tower was fully equipped with a cinema, gym and a communal floor where the Avengers could relax in down time.

Steve was putting the last of his possessions into his bag when his phoned started to vibrate in his pocket. Tony.

"Hey Captain Spangles, I'm outside of your apartment."

"Ok, I'll be right down, don't worry I can manage my stuff alone, thanks for offering"

"Well I was going to ask, but that meant getting out the car and my songs on"

"I'll be right down"

Steve grabbed the one army bag and the one box that contained all his worldly possessions, which was surprisingly little considering he'd been alive for 84 years. He headed to Tony's car and threw his stuff in the back seat.

"TO THE TOWER, CAPTAINS COMING HOME" yelled Stark, as he turned up the volume on his car stereo, and floored it along the street.

* * *

Was Steve unpacked he headed to the kitchen where he was met with the familiar faces of the fellow avengers with the exception of The Black Widow who was out on a mission and was due to return tomorrow.

"Hey Cap, welcome to the tower, I see Tony finally convinced you to join the family" Clint said as he returned to concentrating on his video game.

"Yeah, figured I may get more peace and quiet if I moved in with him" explained Steve.

Thor who was busy stuffing chocolate poptarts into his mouth paused long enough to give a Steve a wide toothed smile and a bear hug.

"Welcome Lord Steven." Thor barked, as he grabbed the remaining poptarts and launched himself onto the sofa beside Clint and picked up the spare gaming pad.

Tony and Bruce were in deep concentration in a game of 3D chess, only glancing up from time to time to clock the on goings around them.

Steve made his way to the cupboard and pulled out the makings for a PB&J sandwich. Steve was feeling a bit out of place, much like he had when he first woke up from the ice. Everyone seemed content dong their own thing, which seemed to include some sort of electronic device which Steve couldn't get his head around.

"Hey Steve, its guys night, feel free to join in with the gaming and beer. It's not very often we get a night free from the spiders beady judging eyes." Tony chuckled.

"She'd could kill you with that one rook piece you're holding at least 16 different ways Stark." Replied Clint, always quick to defend his partner.

"Yeh, but she's not here is she?" proclaimed Stark.

"Well, I don't think you should be passing comments on members of our team behind their back Tony, especially when it's a lady you're talking about. Anyway guys, I'm feeling pretty tired, and I'm sure that I have no clue even how to turn those thingy's on that you're using anyway. I'm off to bed." Said Steve.

"Ok Captain Tightass, you know where we are if you change your mind" Tony chuckled.

Steve looked around the room and saw everyone laughing under their breath. Steve walked off to the elevator and pushed the button to his floor.

* * *

Steve rubbed his eyes and wiped the sweat of his brow. He looked over at his alarm clock. 5:30AM, he must have saw every hour of the clock since he went to bed at 10. Steve knew sleep was important, but it was also a rarity and nightmares of the past replayed themselves on the hour every hour. He tried to close his eyes again, but got up out of bed 10 mins later, knowing that it was a lost cause. Steve pulled on a white muscle fit t-shirt and some cotton pants and made his way to the gym.

Natasha had got in from her mission at 4:30am, furious at herself for taking so long to complete a simple mission. It was the type of mission she could complete during the day and still be back for dinner that evening, but the mission hadn't happened as planned. She was sent out to gain intel on weapons being manufactured in the middle East, and was about to get the intel from her target when another 3 men showed up out of nowhere proclaiming she was a spy and tried to kill her. After a few swift moves, Natasha made short work of the guards and gained the information needed but she was furious at herself. She knew there was only one place that she could release her frustration, and that was in the gym.

* * *

Natasha quickly got changed out of her cat suit and put on a tank top and cotton bottoms for comfort, she filled up a bottle of water and headed to the gym.

Natasha stretched off and did 5 minutes on the treadmill to get her blood flowing, before heading to the shooting range to take out her frustration on paper targets.

Steve walked into the gym and set his sights on the punching bag. Tony had taught him how to use the various weight machine and cardio machined but Steve liked it old school. Steve walked over to the wireless (or the radio as people called it these days) and cranked up the volume and listened to his favourite station, mainly because they played music from the 40s and it made Steve feel less out of time. He returned to the punch bag and started pounding it away, making it look effortless.

As Natasha got through her last mag of bullets in the shooting range, she noted an odd noise coming from the gym. She was unsure what it could be, as she was normally the soul user of the gym this early in the morning. Natasha grabbed a knife from her leg holster and crept out the shooting range, ready to kill whatever or whoever was waiting in the gym. Just as she opened the door she saw him.

* * *

Natasha's POV

There he was, and he looked godly in his tight fitting t-shirt. My eyes were immediately drawn to the rippling arm muscles that flexed and contracted every time he pounded the punching bag. NO! I mustn't stare, I'm meant to be a professional, and he's meant to be my captain. But WOW. Steve pulled off his sweat stained t-shirt and discarded to his side, oblivious to my watching eye. He then released a right hook which sent the punch bag over to the door beside me, and just as he punched, his ripped torso came into full view.

"Impressive!" I blurted out, before I realised what I said Steve had turned and cast his baby blues on me.

"The chain was rusty anyway" Steve replied, walking over to me.

"What?" I replied confused as to the subject of the talk.

"The chain was rusty, that's why I managed to hit it across the room, that's why you said impressive wasn't it?" questioned Steve.

"Yeah yeah, sure that's what I meant, the bag thing." I squirmed under his glare. Mentally shouting at myself, GAIN COMPOSURE ROMANOFF!

"Hey ma'am" Steve chirped to Natasha.

"Hey, yourself! And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Natasha?" she replied.

"Sorry, old habits I guess."

"It's ok, you'll get used to it. When did you move in? I didn't know you were going to be here. Tony finally wear you down?"

"Yeah, something like that." Steve decided to omit the fact that he didn't know how to delete the messages Tony kept leaving him, he didn't want to seem stupid. "I got in last night, Tony came and got me. Just trying to get used to my new surroundings"

"Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it soon enough."

Steve grabbed a bottle of water from the floor and took a long pull, oblivious to the fact that Natasha was staring at his topless body.

"Well I was just about to leave. Gong to start breakfast." Steve exclaimed.

* * *

"He looks good but I really need to stop staring at him" Natasha said to herself, as she just caught the end of the Captains sentence due to her fantasizing about his body.

"Sorry, I was a million miles away. What did you say" Natasha asked shyly.

"I said I have to go and start breakfast" Steve repeated with a smile on his face.

"Aww ok." Natasha replied.

Steve squeezed past her and was half way out of the door when he heard her voice.

"WAIT! Do you think you could help me out with my combat skills?" Natasha was dying to spend a little more time with her crush, especially when he was shirtless.

"Yeah sure ma…I meant Natasha, I would be happy to, just let me grab another t-shirt" Steve proclaimed.

"it's alright Steve, you're fine as you are, I just want to try a couple of moves to see if they work, it won't take long" Natasha replied.

Steve and Natasha made their way to the boxing ring and assumed their fighting position. All of a sudden Natasha flipped over and wrapped her legs and twisted, pulling Steve to the ground.

"Im never going to see if these work if you don't put up a fight Rogers" Natasha exclaimed.

"Sorry mam, I just don't think it's right to hit girls, even if they could kill me 30 different ways with a handkerchief." Steve said.

Natasha swooned. Why couldn't more men be like Steve Rogers, that way she could be content with someone else, but there was something about Steve drawing her to him.

"Please try, if you don't, I may lose a fight due to me not knowing if these moves work correctly. It's for safety." Natasha batted her eyelids at him.

"Ok, but just one more, I don't want to hurt you!" Steve replied.

"Is that a promise?" enquired Natasha with a grin on her face.

They returned to their fighting positions and Natasha retried the move with a struggling Steve. The move came of perfectly with Natasha landing on top of Steve with a thud and with her legs straddling his sides.

"Well done Natasha! But I really don't think you need the practice." Steve chuckled.

They lay their longer than necessary in silence before Steve broke it.

"I didn't realise how green your eyes were Natasha, they're beautiful." Steve remarked.

OMG Natasha felt like there was a small Russian gymnast flipping in her belly as they lay there.

"Thanks, I guess." Remarked Natasha.

Steve moved his hand up to her face and wiped an eyelash of her cheek.

"Make a wish and blow." Steve said.

Natasha did what she was told, after all, he was her captain.

"Well I guess I better be going now. I need breakfast" Steve replied.

"Yeh that's a good idea, maybe you could make me some whilst you're at it?" Natasha joked.

"Your wish is my command" Steve replied.

"I was just joking Steve, you don't need to make me breakfast."

"It'd be my honour maa…Natasha." Steve corrected himself.

"Ok then, say breakfast in an hour? That way we can clean up."

"Sure sounds perfect" Steve replied.

"Ok."

Natasha remained in the straddled position on top of Steve, away in her own world, wondering what she would wear to breakfast. What was she even thinking? Outfits for breakfast?

Steve cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" Natasha asked.

"Well you kinda need to get off me Natasha or we won't be having any breakfast." Steve laughed.

"Oh oh alright" Natasha replied, her face turning beetroot, not realising she still had Steve pinned down. She rolled off him and Steve got up, offering Natasha a hand to her feet. Always the gentleman Natasha thought.

Steve grabbed his soaked shirt from the floor and his water bottle and started towards the door.

* * *

Natasha's POV

I watched him stride off in all his glory. Muscles glistening and flexed as he stretched whilst walking out the door.

Just minutes ago I was cool, calm and composed, obviating the targets in the shooting range, and now I'm a babbling school girl. What is happening to me?

* * *

_How was it?_


	2. Fun and games

_AN: Not Beta'd. A quick continuation. Was obseesed with games at new year so thought id loosely base this chapter on some.._

* * *

_One week later._

Natasha had just arrived back from a long lonely mission in the bitter cold, the type that she hated most. The first thing she wanted to do was meet up with her crazy makeshift family for some company, which was unlike her. She walked into the communal area and eyed the scene warily. Chairs were upturned and cushions were lying around the room, with various bits of paper thrown everywhere. If Natasha hadn't known any better, she would have assumed there had been a break in, but as she assessed the room further, she saw empty bottles of tequila and vodka lying on the floor….this was just a Tony Stark drinking game. As she rounded the corner of the living room, she was in shock with what she saw. Tony was wearing a captain jack styled hat and holding a knife as he stood on a computer chair. Thor was swigging out a bottle as he stood on one leg, carefully balanced on a beer mat. Clint was hanging upside down from the lights whilst singing 'yo ho ho ho a pirates life for me'. None of these antics surprised Natasha, but she was slightly shocked when she saw Banner shot 3 tequilas in a row, spin round and then jump from the coffee table to the sofa.

"What the hell is going on here?" questioned Natasha.

The four men in her view immediately turned round to see that the spider had returned to a web. Stark was about to reply but could do nothing but laugh, and soon the others joined in.

"Natashaaa! Get on the sofa!" shouted Steve, who was currently head standing on the arm chair. Natasha took in the sight of her upside down captain, who was shirtless and wearing a cape. Why does he always have to be shirtless, Natasha asked herself. Not that it was a bad thing; it just made it harder for her to concentrate on keeping a straight face.

"What? Why?" Natasha asked warily as she moved a move toward the sofa. She figured if her captain told her to do something, then it'd be wise to do it.

"Because..." Banner replied but was cut short when he broke out in a fit of giggles.

"BECAUSE THE FLOOR IS LAVA!" yelled Stark.

Natasha rolled her eyes. Of course there was a perfectly stupid explanation of why she should get on the sofa.

"Well I would have expected this from the rest, but certainly not you Rogers." Natasha eyeballed him.

Steve turned beetroot.

"oooohhhh Cap's in trouble" shouted Clint, still swinging from the lights.

Natasha gave Clint a death stare.

"That's not what I was implying. I just thought that he wasn't affected by alcohol because of his serum, that's all." Natasha replied.

Steve gracefully dismounted from his head stand and headed in the direction of Natasha, stealing the bottle that Thor was drinking from his hand.

"I thought that as well ma'am, but Thor here has brought this delightful liquid from Asgard with him, especially for us. What's it called Thor?" explained Steve.

"That would be mead, Lord Steven and Lady Natasha" answered Thor, as he replied he lost balance and fell to the floor with a thud.

"HIT THE FLOOR, SHOTS FOR FOUR!" yelled Banner and Clint in time.

Tony got down from the computer chair and carefully stood on the door mat, or the shot mat, as he liked to call it, and proceeded to fill 4 shot glasses to the brim with mead for Thor.

"Care to join us ma'am?" Steve asked, looking at Natasha with his wide baby blues.

"No thanks, this is childish." Natasha replied.

"SCAREDY CAT SCAREDY CAT, GET OVER ON THE SHOT MAT!" yelled Stark.

Natasha was tired and really wanted to head to bed, but she soon realised that she wouldn't be able to sleep with the noise coming from the room, especially when she was in the floor below the communal area. Natasha rolled her eyes and made her way to the mat, flicking off her stilettos as she walked.

"Nat means business!" Clint exclaimed.

Natasha rolled her eyes, poured herself 4 shots of vodka, and easily knocked them back, she then gracefully leaped onto the upturned desk.

"That 'a girl!" yelled Stark. "Captain Spangles, don't think we haven't noticed that you're in the lava too!"

Clint and Bruce burst out laughing as Steve shook his head.

"HIT THE FLOOR, SHOTS FOR FOUR!" laughed Natasha.

Steve looked up and caught her gaze, and realised there was something devious in her eyes. Steve lined up his 4 shots of mead and then jumped onto the computer chair, using the momentum to roll him in the direction of Natasha.

Natasha looked at Steve as he wheeled in her direction, not failing to notice the grin he had on his face. What was he up to? Natasha had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"Bird boy, where did you put the playing cards?" Tony enquired.

"Here I still have them." With that Clint threw the cards in Tony's direction, who just managed to catch them before they hit the floor and scattered.

"Whose turn is it?" Stark asked.

"I say ladies first Stark. Miss Romanoff, would you like to choose a card?" Steve asked.

Natasha shrugged her shoulders and pulled a card out the deck. It was a 2.

"IF IT'S A 2, YOU CAN GO TO THE LOO" the men yelled.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"It means you have a toilet pass Natasha, you can only go when you have one of these." Bruce explained, and he showed Natasha that he had the remaining twos.

Thor sighed. "Lady Natasha, what luck you have! I have been waiting on that last two for a while." Explained Thor, who was standing cross-legged on the coffee table.

"Right green machine, you're next" said Stark.

Bruce pulled a card out the deck and revealed a king of hearts.

"We all know what that means" Clint said.

"I nominate Tony to take my shots." chuckled Bruce.

Tony grunted. "I'm going to get you back Banner!" Tony exclaimed as he downed his shots.

"Cap, you're up" said Bruce.

Steve reached for the cards and chose from near the top of the deck. He revealed an ace.

"Oooo"

"You know the script Rogers, time to strip!" shouted Clint with glee!

Steve quickly assessed the situation, and decided it was time to lose his pants. He pulled them down, only to reveal star spangled boxers. Everyone was in fits of laughter.

"You really are an all American" chirped Natasha, finding it hard to control her laughter.

Once he had discarded his pants, he jumped onto the upturned table next to Natasha, close enough to smell the sweet strawberry smelling shampoo in her hair.

Natasha turned red. Dam, he's good, Natasha thought to herself, trying to control her rapidly increasing heart beat with the thought of Steve being this close.

Clint swung over on the light towards Tony and pulled a card from the deck revealing a joker.

"Clint, your turn to make a rule!" Bruce stated.

"You can't have two feet on the floor at the same time" Clint replied.

"It's a goody" shouted Stark, as he moved onto one leg, and the others followed suit.

Tony tossed the cards back over to Clint, who held them out allowing Tony to pick his card. After much deliberation, he grabbed a card and turned it round.

"EIGHTS NOMINATE!" yelled Clint.

"Ahh, interesting. I pick the spider and spangles to make out" Tony remarked.

Natasha gulped at the thought of kissing Steve. A warm feeling was already starting to spread through her body. How am I going to get out of this? Natasha thought to herself.

"What?" asked Natasha, "Have you guys been making out whilst I was away?"

"NO!" The men yelled in unison.

"The original rule is pick someone to kiss, but we changed it due to the amount of testosterone in the room. We decided that it would also be a get naked card but with an added shot." Tony explained.

"Well, I'm not sure this is appropriate. The leader of the team and I should definitely not be—"

Natasha was cut off as Steve pressed his lips against hers. She immediately pulled back.

What is happening here Natasha thought, did Steve really just kiss me? He must be drunk.

"That wasn't a make out! That was a peck!" argued Tony. "AGAIN!"

With that Steve grabbed Natasha by the waist, steadying himself as they both stood on one leg. Natasha looked up at him with a confused look on her face. Steve then used one of his hands to lift her chin up and proceeded to kiss her. It was soft to begin with and as the kiss progressed Steve made it more intense. Natasha was horrified to find herself not only kissing back, but responding to him. Natasha was in a tizzy when the kiss finally finished, she felt the room spin, as if she had drunk a bit too much. She stumbled and fell towards the floor, only to pull Steve with her. They both landed on the floor with a thud, reversing the position they found themselves in the week before. Steve looked unfazed, but Natasha had turned a shade of purple.

"eh eh, well…I think…I think..i think I'll use that toilet pass now" Natasha managed to squeak out. Her head was spinning.

Steve rolled of her with a huge grin on his face and got up, pulling her up with him. Natasha then dashed off towards the door, trying to escape the embarrassment she was feeling.

"WIDOW AND SPANGLES SITTING IN A TREE….." sang Clint.

" KISSING" shouted Bruce and Thor.

"That's four shots for being on the floor cap!" said Stark.

Steve took his shots and jumped onto the bar stool.

* * *

Natasha's POV

How could I even let myself get into the position? Im so stupid, why didn't I just go to my bed? Everyone must have saw how flustered I was, heck you'd be blind not to. What am I going to do?

Natasha ran past the bathroom and headed towards the elevator, pushing the button for her floor. She ran into her room and buried her head into her pillow.


	3. Author Note (sorry)

Dear friends,

I want to firstly apologise for submitting this as a chapter and getting your hopes up but I feel the need to communicate with you all.

I want you to be reassured that I haven't forgotten about this story but its just taking me a while to write the next chapter, it is started but you know.

I haven't been able to deal with my situation/circumstances as well as I wanted to but I guess life is full of hurdles.

Anyway you have my word that I will finish the story. Thanks for your support.

G xx


End file.
